total_moonmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the Main Antagonist in Total Moonman Around the World and a Secondary Antagonist in Total Moonman All Stars. Her gameplay is based off of building huge alliances and being in control of the team in order to keep herself in the game by eliminating others. Total Moonman Around the World Bayonetta first appeared in TMATW, where she quickly took the role of Main Antagonist, allying herself with Chris McLean, Sans, and Arnold. Doing the best in the baggage challenge by making use of her Witch Time, Bayonetta secured her team's place for the day as Ike, the winner of the previous season, was eliminated for taking too long to pack the bags. In Las Vegas, Bayonetta and her allies grew closer as they completed the casino challenge. Zeus was eliminated after his sexist ways irked the women and men of the team. In the next episode, Bayonetta and Arnold proved themselves to be powerhouses, and Avatar, the smartass of the season, was pushed off of a building. Meanwhile, Chris, her second-closest ally, began to have a particularly disturbing fetish involving Sans, shaving off pieces of his penis and feeding them to the sleeping skeleton. Bayonetta did not particularly care about this. Bayonetta continued to dominate the game, almost never being the low spot. In the Arctic, with the Final Seven, Bayonetta and Arnold grew closer during the scavenger hunt, while future host Cloud Man briefly made an appearance. Eventually, it was down to Chris and Sans, both important allies of Bayonetta. When Sans finally woke up and expressed disgust at being fed dick shavings, Chris snapped, becoming Commando Chris, and he decapitated the skeleton with Moonman's machete, boarding the plane as the episode finished. In the next episode, the Final Six, with the exception of Chris, were all huge challenge threats. In the end, Bayonetta grew too demanding and controlling, and was eventually blindsided by Arnold when he won the challenge. She was burned at the stake, but not before expressing appreciation for his gameplay. Total Moonman All Stars Bayonetta was selected for All Stars for obvious reasons. Upon arriving on the Island, she quickly joined up with Chris, her ally from the previous season, and began trying to form alliances with people. In the first episode "Guess Who's Back, Back Again", to find the houses hidden on the island, she easily won for her team, taking the house away from Paul Blart and sending the Disgraces to Humanity to elimination, where they eliminated Dippy Fresh. Bayonetta tried to ally with Numbuh Four in "Wet and Wild", but to no avail, as he was more interested in helping his team than a single person. In the next challenge, she won for her team again, and Krystal, Farmer Brown's closest ally, was chosen to die for her scheming to take out Bill. In the Smash challenge, she won her match, giving her team a point and part of the edge it needed to overtake the Disgraces a third time. They eliminated Fiona. Sandy was killed shortly after. Bayonetta continued her team's victory streak in the fourth episode, "Sleepless Nights". Shrek was eliminated because of Paul's protectiveness of Bill. In the episode "Idolizing Victory", where the teams had to answer trivia, Chris and Numbuh Four were major deterrents. Even though Bayonetta's answers were correct, Numbuh Four and Chris ruined the Faggots, sending them straight to elimination. In the end, the others ganged up to blindside Chris, taking him out of the game. Moonman, however, was not able to kill Chris, as he was distracted by an explosion in the distance. In the episode "We Interrupt This Program for a Runaway Loser", the teams were tasked with finding Chris and killing him. Here, Bayonetta managed to find the former host, but did not take him out, instead warning him that if she ever saw him again, she would kill him. A coin flip sent the Disgraces to elimination, where Farmer Brown used his immunity idol and Paul was killed. In the episode "Two for the Show", Bayonetta helped her team look for the treasure chest, and they won for the seventh time. Bill committed suicide after being subjected to the wrath of Farmer Brown. In "These Happy Golden Days", Starfire began to reach out to Bayonetta, wishing to be friends with her. Because Farmer Brown had collected all of the gold bars, he chose to give them to everyone except for Bayonetta and Numbuh Four, the latter being eliminated in a 6-2 vote. During the episode "Fall, Fall Mountain", Paul had returned to the island. Bayonetta continued to be a powerhouse with her witch time, saving Starfire from Farmer Brown's clutches and winning the challenge. She chose Ike and Suzy to die, knowing that Arin and Marth would be devastated, and unable to compete. In "A Fork in the Road", the final six had to navigate the same maze from TMSBF2. Marth, Starfire, and Bayonetta were the last three to finish, where Bayonetta told Starfire to leave, assuring her that she would handle Marth. The two fight it out in the last leg of the maze, and Bayonetta is able to come out on top, eliminating Marth. In "Sunshine and Raiinbows", when Raiinbow made her second appearance on the show, Farmer Brown was now tasked with taking down Bayonetta, which he saw as her biggest rival. He was able to hit Bayonetta with one of Raiinbow's serums, turning her into a Butterfree. It is later found out that it was a permanent serum, leaving Rainbow to eliminate and kill Bayonetta. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}